This study compares the safety and efficacy of Raloxifene, an "antiestrogen" that is estrogenic at bone, antiestrogenic at breast, and neutral at the uterus (ie no endometrial stimulation) vs. placebo in calcium and D replete post menopausal women with low bone mass + - persistent vertebral fractures.